Why is it so difficult for you to love me?
by kitkat233
Summary: Janie used to be best friends with Paul and Jared. But ever since they started ignoring her, they turned into man-whores. But, Paul imprints on her. He doesn't want it. Will they overcome their hate for each other?
1. Chapter 1

This story is about a girl names Janie. She used to be Paul and Jared's best friend before they changed. But, ever since they changed, they've completely shut her out of their lives. Paul has become the man-whore and Jared is just his sidekick as well as the rest of the gang. She was mostly close with Paul. What happens when Paul imprints on her? He didn't want an imprint. Will he accept her? Will he change his ways?

Btw, she doesn't know about wolves. :)

Please read & review! Thanks! :)

Paul Walker and Jared Thail used to be one of my bestest buddies. Especially Paul. He was like one of my best friends. Him and Jared. Although, I was closer to Paul. Of course, not ALL friendships can last forever, right?

Ever since the beginning of Sophomore year, Paul and Jared have completely shut me out of their lives and turned into assholes. Paul is a womanizing man-whore and Jared is just one of his many disciples. There's also Embry, Seth, Jacob, Quil, Brady, and Collin but, we'll get to that later. Paul, Jared and I would do everything together. We grew up together with our families knowing each other. Jared would always tease Paul and I though because he thought we liked each other. I'll admit, I did have a huge crush on Paul.

One day Paul and Jared just stopped going to school for like 2 weeks and i wasn't even allowed to see them outside of school either. I hoped they were okay. I didn't want them being too sick. And I hope it was nothing contagious. When they came back they looked so different! They were so much taller and muscular. And they cut their hair into a short-cropped cut. Paul would kind of add a tiny mohawk to his. He was perfection! But, everytime I'd try talking go them they would ignore me and walk over to another direction. Kind of rude if you ask me, don't you think?

Anyways, now, in junior year, Paul is the school man-whore and womanizing bastard. He gets in almost every girl's pants and he treats them like dirt and it just down right pisses me off. He walks like he owns the school with his stupid little followers. People say they're a gang. They call them the "Protectors". Pretty stupid if you ask me.

Let me tell you about ME. My name is Janie Harlow. I am part Quileute and I just turned 17 years old. I have long waby, raven hair that flows mid-back. I guess you can say I'm bitchy, snarky, sarcastic, and moody. Everyone thinks that. Hell, even my folks do. Whatever. I don't really care. I have a younger sister named Emma, who is 16 years old. She's one of those valley girls if you'd wish to call her. She's snobby, and the thing she does most is probably staring at herself in the mirror all day long. I don't know how we're related. She's probably the most dense person I've ever met in my life, but none the less, she's still my baby sis and I love her. I got two parents who are kind and caring and let me make my own decisions unlike some parents in this world. They totally respect me and I respect them.

Walking down the hall of Lapush High, I see so many kids cramped up into these tiny halls. Lapush isn't a big city. It's a small town and this happens to be the only high school in Lapush. So all the teenagers come here. Well these people kind of piss me off because they're always shoving and pushing and sometimes just standing there in the middle of the hallway talking to their friends. Like, hello? Some people are trying to get to class! I see Emma talking to a group of girls who look like they just wear their makeup as icing and I roll my eyes at them as I approach Emma.

"I'll meet you outside in 10 minutes, okay?" I told her.

"Whatever." Emma replied with snort and went back to her babbling friends. I sighed and turned to go to my locker, noticing that finally, all the kids are going home. I turned down the hallway where my locker is at to find it nearly empty. The only people that were there were... Paul, Jared and their wannabe's. God, they were so annoying. And how great is this? They're standing right in front of my locker, laughing and talking with each other. Great, Yippee! I could just jump for you right now! Not. I need to get to my damn locker and theyre making it hard by standing there looking like idiots.

"Excuse me!" I practically had to shout over their loud voices. "Will you please move? You're in front of my locker." Technically only Paul was. Still they were standing right next to him.

"Make me." He smirked and turned his body to face me. "Excuse me?" I asked him. _Who does he think he is? _I thought. "You heard m-" He stopped suddenly looking at me with this dazed look. As if he was seeing the sun for the first time in his life. It was actually kind of creeping me out. "Paul, man..." Jared scolded him quietly. "What's with you?"

"Yeah, Paul. What's with you?" I mocked, smirking. This only got Jared and the others to glare at me. Paul finally snapped out of it. "No. There's no way this is happening. I'm not letting it happen. No way!" He yelled the last part. "What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"You! I'm not letting you get in the way of my life! NO!" He shouted. "Chill out, _amigo."_ I shouted back. "I haven't spoken to you in like a year, why would I "get in the way of your life" now? I hate you!"

"I don't need you! You're nothing to me. And you're nothing to Jared, too. You just hate me because I'm popular now and you're not. Pretty sad if you ask me." He looked content with himself.

I laughed a humorless laugh. "Please. You actually think I'm jelous of a mindless prick like you? Far from it, hun. I don't need you in my life either. You're nothing but a worthless penny to me. Not even that. You AND Jared." I looked over to Jared and he was shaking slightly.

"Oh yeah? Well you're-" He was suddenly interrupted by a loud shriek. "Janie!" Emma shouted. I rolled my eyes at her voice. "What?" I snapped. She walked over to me and you could hear her heels clicking on the floor. She stood next to me and was glaring at me. "You said for me to meet you in 10 minutes. You didn't show! Where were you? You know what the humidity does to my hair! I can already feel it frizzing!" She snapped.

"Poor, princess." I said sarcastically. "For your information Emma, you can't hear hair frizz."

"You know what I mean!" She yelled. Actually... I didn't. "The point is, you said 10 minutes, and its been 10 minutes so far! And I come looking for you, you know, being the good sister that I am, and-" She stopped her rant and looked over to the guys I was talking to. Her eyes went wide as she saw who I was talking to. Or rather yelling at. "Oh my gosh! You're Paul! I haven't seen you at our house forever! You too Jared!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, Emma." Paul said without looking at her. His eyes were glued to my face and my eyes were glued to his. "Ok...well this is just a tad awkward. If you want, I could always find a ride with someone else Janie-" I interrupted her.

"No. Paul and I were just finished. Right, Paul?" I asked him challengingly. He smirked down at me. "Right." I nodded my head at him and grabebd Emma by her arm and practically dragged her out of the school to the lot.

"What was that back there?" She asked me. "Nothing!" I snapped. " I hate him and his stupid disciples! They piss me off!"

She just stared at me wide-eyed. "Okay..." She said awkwardly.

I pulled out of the school parking lot while blasting Joan Jett and Emma complainging about the song the whole way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this is the second chapter to my story and I just wanted to let everyone know that this i loosely based on 10 things I hate about you and 8 simple rules. Janie is like Kat Stratford/ Kerry Hennessy and Emma is sort of like Bianca Stratford/Bridget Hennessy. Also, both girls only have one parent- their father, although he is nothing like the father in 10 things I hate about you.

All twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just own Janie and Emma so far. :)

Enjoy this next chapter!

When we arrived home our father had ordered us pizza. Thank God, because I was starving and I just needed some type of junky food to get my mind off of Paul. I couldn't stop thinking about him the whole way home even with Emma filling me in on the latest gossip about practically every kid in the school.

"Hey, dad!" I greeted to him and he hi-fived me while I walked into the kitchen. Emma took one look at the pizza slice that I was about to eat and shrieked like a little 10 year old girl. It made both me AND my dad jump. "What?" I asked, startled.

"Do you know how many CARBS are in there?" She exclaimed with wide eyes. "No...and I don't really care." I replied back. "And by the way, no one really counts carbs anymore. It's all about calories."

"Well, I'm not eating that." She crossed her arms over her chest. "It's gross and it will ruin my figure." I snorted and rolled my eyes, and took a giant bite of my pizze right in front of her face, taunting her. "Ugh. That's disgusting." I shrugged. "Whatever."

"Emma, what are you going to eat? I got home late so I couldn't really cook anything for you girls. I'm sorry." My dad told us, with sympathetic eyes. I swallowed before saying, "It's alright, dad. Really. I'm fine with pizza. And so is Emma. Right, Emma?" I gave her a knowing look, indicating to just eat the damn pizza and shutup. She must have got the message and said, "Right, dad. It's fine. I guess a few slices wouldn't hurt." She gave him her best Emma smile. The smile letting people know that she's innocent and sweet. She's anything but that. Trust me.

Dad smiled and nodded and took a bite of his pizza. "So how was school, girls?"

"Well I just got news from Amanda, who got it from Chelsea, who got it from Lynn, who told Torri that Dylan Matthews just broke up with Brooke Davidson! Isn't that great?" She practically jumped up and down in her seat.

"Amazing! But guess who cares? Oops. No one. Too bad." I said sarcastically. She gave me a disgusted look before saying, "You know what Janie? You're just mad because you and Paul got into a fight or something after school."

"Fight? What fight? Paul? Paul Meraz? I haven't seen him in a while. You guys used to be tight, along with Jared. What happened?" He asked me, truly curious.

"Well I'm going to guess her _attitude_ is what happened." Emma said.

"Nothing happened!" I snapped back. "We just don't hang/ talk like we used to. No big deal."

"Well clearly it is a big deal if you almost started drama with like the most popular guys in the school!" She said.

"Emma! Nothing happened, okay? For once, could you just butt out?" I retorded. She rolled her eyes. "God. Who lit the stick up your ass?" She muttered.

"Okay, enough. Emma, if your sister doesn't want to talk about it, she doesn't have to. You shouldn't be pushing it out of her." Dad scolded.

"Thanks dad." I murmered happily. "Although, it wouldn't hurt to talk about it, either." He said to me. Emma laughed and I threw my arms up in the air of exaggeration.

"Grrr. I'm going to my room." I put my plate in the sink and rushed upstairs. I threw myself on the bed and layed there, replaying our little encounter after school.

The moment he looked, I felt like I was being pulled into a deep ocean of chocolate. His smoldering brown eyes just held me there in my spot for a few seconds, until his stupid ego had to go and ruin everything. His eyes filled with anger and hate the moment both of us snapped out of whatever happened within those seconds. Don't ask why because I have no idea.

It wasn't exactly the way I envisioned our conversation. I thought we would discuss what happened between all of us and be friends again but, I guess that was too much to ask.

I pulled out my ipod from my drawer in my night stand and turned on my music, slowly falling asleep and dreading for tomorrow.

Okay! So this was chapter 2! Can anyone tell me if I should make the chapters longer?

And remember, REVIEW! :) THANKS ! :) 3


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so this is my next chapter to 'Why is it so difficult for you to love me?' and it will be in Paul's POV from the day he spoke to Janie again. So remeber, all twilight characters go to rightful owners and the others are mine. XD ENJOY! :) Italics mean wolf thoughts, non-italic is normal. :)

**PPOV**

Being a werewolf sucked ass, but then again it was kind of cool at the same time. You got the speed, the strength, the looks, and the drooling chicks. It also kind of sucks though because one little thing that will make you angry, you'd turn into a giant furball. I'm the most volatile, and temperamental member of the pack. The pack consists of Sam( the alpha), Jared, me, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Leah, Brady and Collin. Leah's a bitch so we don't really like to have her hang with us. Whatever. It's great seeing her naked though! If only her personality was as good as her body.

I'm closest with Jared, from the pack. Hell, I was close with him since we were kids. We're best friends, always were. We also had a friend named Janie. She was always considered as "one of the guys" but I actually had a huge crush on her. I'd tell her about all my girl problems hoping she'd get jelouse or something but she never showed it. Least I think she never did.

After Jared and I phased in the end of sophomore year, Sam told us to keep away from her- that we'd only hurt her since we were young wolves. We didn't like the idea because she was one of our best friends, but we knew it was for her own good that we'd stay away. She kept calling and leaving messages, trying to come up to us and talk but we always ignored her. Then, since I grew like 6 inches, maybe more, grew some muscles, chopped my hair off, girls started falling for me. A lot of them. And I loved the attnetion I was getting. Jared and I became popular after not even a week, and we loved it.

We completely didn't give a shit about Janie or anyone else after that. I knew it was wrong and sometimes I even felt bad for being such a jackass to her but I was so caught up in the fame at school, that I honestly didn't even care anymore. I noticed that she gave up on us and we gave up on her too, I guess and she didn't have too many friends after that. Her problem, not mine.

Here I am, junior year and I'm making out with one of the hottest girls in the school. What was her name again? Lana...Lori...Lacey? Lauren! That's what it was! Lauren! Total babe. She was a great lay, too. But nothing more.

"Baby, my parents are away on some business trip for the week and I got the house to myself. You want to maybe come over tonight and...hang out?" She batted her eyelashes crazily at me. I chuckled and kissed her again.

"As tempting as that sounds, I can't. I'm busy tonight." And I was. I have patrol with Jared and Seth.

"No fair." She pouted. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, you need to know about." I snapped. She blinked once then huffed and walked off. I sighed heavily and I turned to see the pack coming my way down the hall. People stared at them as if they were going to eat them. (no pun intended :P)

"Yo, Paul!" Jared exclaimed. He pumped my fist once and I did with the other guys too.

"Sup, guys?" I asked. "I see you got Lauren wrapped around your finger, huh man?" Embry smirked at me.

I laughed and said, "Yeah. She's too easy."

"Man, you are so lucky! How do you get girls that fast?" Seth asked, desperately.

"I was born with the ability, I guess." I smirked. They laughed with me and I caught a glimpse of Emma (Janie's sister) talking to a bunch of girls. They were all sophmores but totally hot. Then a brunette girl came up to them- probably Janie and Emma rolled her eyes at her. I glanced away, uninterested.

"Hey, guys come with me to my locker. I gotta put some books in there." Brady said, bored.

"Aight." We agreed. We made it over to his locker and started joking around, pushing and teasing each other. School just ended to the hall was pretty much deserted.

"Could you guys act mature for once?" Collin asked, rolling his eyes. Collin was always the mature one in the group, although he was still a pretty cool guy to hang with.

"Excuse me!" Someone shouted loudly. All laughter died and it went silent. "Will you please move? You're in front of my locker." It was a girl's voice that's for sure and she seemed to be talking to me. "Make me." I smirked, thinking of ways to get this girl. "Excuse me?" She practically sneered at me. "You heard m-" I started, turning around. But I stopped speaking as soon as I met her eyes. Stunning, crystal blue eyes. She was absolutely beautiful. She had long, wavy brown hair that reached about mid-back, clear toned skin, a straight nose, full, plush lips- I wanted to kiss her senseless. She had long legs and unfortunately, they were covered by skinny jeans. But they looked great on her. She had curves in the right places. All in all- she was perfect.

"Paul man...what's with you?" I jeard Jared murmer to me, while nudgind me too. I didn't stop staring until I heard the angel speak. "Yeah, Paul" she said my name as if it was some kind of disease. "What's with you?" She asked, mocking Jared. It was then I realized that I _imprinted. _I didn't want a freakin imprint. I saw how whipped Sam was. I don't want that to happen to me. HELL NO! What was I thinking about earlier? _Stupid Paul! _And then I noticed who I imprinted on...Janie Harlow. My crush from elementary. My ex-best friend. The girl who I didn't think twice about. And now, I just can't seem to get her out of my head even when I'm pissed as hell.

"No! There's no way this is happening. I'm not letting this happen. No way!" I yelled, more to myself. She seemed startled at first and I wanted to apologize and comfort her but then she had a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about?" The devil asked.

"You! I'm not letting you get in the way of my new life! No!" I shouted.

"Chill out, _amigo." _She snapped back. I gotta hand it to her. She had guts. She never used to be like this. She was so innocent and shy but now she actually looked kind of intimidating. But I would not let her see that. Usually people were afraid to stick up to me since I'm apperantly so hot-headed. "I haven't spoken to you in a year. Why would I "get in the way of your life" now? I hate you!"

I don't know why but when she said she hated me, I felt a small stab in my heart. "I don't need you! You're nothing to me! And you're nothing to Jared, too. You just hate me because I'm popular now and you're not. It's pretty sad if you ask me." I said feeling like I won this battle.

Then, she laughed a humorless laugh. I had to admit though. It was a wonderful sound even if it wasn't supposed to be friendly.

"Please. You actually think that I'm jelous of a mindless prick like you? Far from it, hun. I don't need you in my life either. You're nothing but a worthless penny to me. Not even that. You AND Jared." She diverted her eyes to Jared when she said his name. I could tell right now, that Jared was seriously pissed.

"Oh yeah? Well you're-" I was suddenly interrupted by a loud shriek, followed by a girl saying, "Janie!" Oh what that name does to me.

I didn't look away from Janie's face this whole time and I wasn't going to start. "What?" She snapped at the girl.

You could hear heels clicking on the linoleum floor and then the stranger stood right next to us. "You said for me to meet you in 10 minutes. You didn't show! Where were you? You know what the humidity does to my hair! I can already hear it frizzing!" She snapped.

_Hear _hair frizz? Is that even possible?

"Poor princess." Janie said sarcastically. "For your information Emma, you can't hear hair frizz."

Oh, so it was Janie's younger sister. I forgot she had one. _Maybe if you weren't such an ass to her, you would remember. _Snap out of it! Where are all these random, stupid thoughts coming from? "You know what I mean!" She snapped at Janie. "The point is, you said 10 minutes, and its been 10 minutes so far! And I come looking for you, you know, being the good sister that I am, and-" She stopped her little rant and I could feel that she was looking at me and the guys, who by the way, were still standing there watching the fight between me and Janie. You can hear a few snickering every now and then.

"Oh my gosh! You're Paul!" _No shit. Way to state the obvious babe. _"I haven't seen you at our house in like...forever! You too Jared!"

"Hey, Emma." I said without looking at her. I was still too distracted by the beauty that is going to make my life miserable. "Ok...well this is just a tad awkward. If you want, I could always find a ride with someone else Janie-" She was interruped by Janie saying, "No. Paul and I were just finished. Right, Paul?" She seemed to think of this as a challenge. Well, fine. I smirked right back and said, "Right."

She nodded, grabbed her sister and dragged her out of the school. I waited till they actually got out of the school and finally slammed my fist against Brady's locker. It made a huge dent. "Thanks, bro. Now I gotta explain to the damn principal what happened to my locker." Brady said.

I turned to the guys, seething, shaking. Trying to control my temper. Jared must have realized what was happening so he said, "Get outside in the forest man!"

We all made a run for it outside and finally I phased. _Shit! _I thought.

_"Dude, what was that?" _Embry asked.

_"Yeah, man. What happened back there? Why were you acting like a dick towards her?" _Collin asked. I growled at that and he said," _You know. Just wondering..." _

_"I can't believe Janie didn't stand down. I mean, everyone practically goes _armadillo _around Paul." Jared said. _

_"Shutup!" I bellowed my thoughts at them. "I imprinted! I freakin imprinted on her!" _

They all started laughing at me and it took them a while to keep it together. I growled and snarled at them.

_"Come on guys. Ease up on him." _Jared scolded at them. _"Thanks man." _I said.

_"I don't want a damn imprint! Why couldn't it be some chick that likes to get laid... A LOT! Not...not...Janie! Janie's a loser now. She's at the bottom of the food chain at school. Plus, she's a bitch. There's no way in hell am I going to let myself give in to her. No freaking way!" _

Suddenly, Sam's wolf came out of the trees. _"What's going on boys?" _

_"Paul imprinted!" Quil laughed. _

_"Are you serious?" Now Sam started laughing. If I could beat him I would. Although, nothing is stopping me from gaining up on Quil. _

_"Don't you even think about it!" _Sam demanded. "_Paul, stay with me. The rest of you get back to the house. Emily made dinner." _

_"Sweet!" _Seth screamed in his head. _They all ran towards Sam's house and I was unfortunately left with him. _

_"What do you want Sam? I'm trying to think of ways to break this damn imprint bond and you're kind of ruining this moment for me." _

_"Now, Paul, I know you didn't want to imprint but what could be so bad about her?" _He asked.

_"Because I imprinted on Janie Harlow! That's what! I imprinted on a girl who I ignored for a year. I imprinted on a bitch. I imprinted on loser! I imprinted and I didn't want to imprint. If I did want to imprint, why her! What's so good about her?" _I yelled.

"_Take a breath, Paul. Jeez. She isn't bad. You guys used to be great friends from what I hear, right?" _

_"Key words being _used to_. Past tense. Not anymore and I'd like to keep it that way. I get girls! A lot! And I like it! She isn't going to ruin this for me! I'm not letting the wolf dominate my decision. That's final. And don't you dare try to change my mind. Nothing will work, my decision is already made." _

Sam sighed heavily and said, _"Fine. It's your decision, your wolf. Just remember, not only are you going to be hurting her, but you're going to be hurting yourself as well. Now come on, the guys probably chowed down the whole damn dinner." _

I nodded my huge head, and ran towards Emily's with Sam trying hard not to think about the damn Devil's angel.


	4. Chapter 4

It came across Friday now and it was a really slow day. I started thinking about my little encounter with Paul again even when I keep telling myself not to. I can't help it if I think he's so hot. Especially with his muslces waiting to be ripped through his shirt, his dark chocolate eyes, short cropped hair- _Woah! Hold up! It's Paul! Used to be best friend, man-whore of the school. You hate him remember? _Yeah...I hate him. I shouldn't be feeling like this towards him.

Emma and I got into the school, her wearing her short mini skirt and halter top with heels, me wearing my usual darkwash, ripped skinny jeans with splattered paint on it that couldn't come out of the wash, my white long sleeve shirt, and army jacket over top, with black, tattered old converses. Emma scoffed at my outfit when we reached the middle of the hall.

"Do you always have to dress like a guy?" She asked. "Do you always have to dress like your from a whore-house?" I asked back.

"Ugh. I do not. Believe it or not, guys actually like girls who wear these things."

"Actually they wouldn't like _you _personally, they'd just like your body." I retorded. "What's the difference?" She snapped and walked away.

I rolled my eyes at her and walked the other direction only to stop when Jared Thail was standing right in front of me.

"Can I help you?" I sighed. "Yes, actually you can." He said. "Well, what do you want?" I snapped. "Look, Janie. Stop with the ice cube act. This isn't you. May work on someone else but I know you well enough to know that it's not you _at all. _So cut the crap." He sighed heavily.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "Okay then, what is it that you want _Jared?_" I asked him with fake sweetness. He rolled his eyes at me and said, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah. I got that part. What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Just stay away from Paul." He said. "What?" I asked truly confused. "Why would I even _want _to go near him? I don't like him." I said.

"Well I'm just telling you anyway, Stay away from him. Okay?" He said rudely. His eyes looked as if it was giving me a challenging look but at the same time it looked as if he was demanding it.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I shouted which caused a few people to turn their heads and look at us. "What are you staring at?" I snapped at them and they turned back to their pointless conversations with their pointless friends.

"Just do it, Janie! Okay?" He said and stomped off, shoving people in the process. I stood there with my mouth open slightly, probably looking like an idiot and walked off to my first class wondering what in the hell his problem was.

Lunch came around and I was relieved because I was so hungry. I hadn't eaten breakfast because we were running late because Emma decided to take so long in straightening her hair...that's already straight!

I got my tray of food and sat down at a table alone. It was my usual routine and I didn't really care. I had a book with me so I was fine. But, I knew some people looked at me with pity, others snickering at me and making comments. Whatever.

"Umm excuse me, but can I sit here?" asked a timid voice. I looked up to see a short Quileute girl looking at me behind her glasses. "My name is Michelle and I'm new here so I don't really know anyone."

I nodded my head, "Sure, No problem." When she sat down I said, "I'm Janie Harlow. I'm giving you a head's up, you probably don't want to be seen sitting with me because I'm supposedly temperamental, don't have any friends, and one of the biggest loseres in the schoo. Not that I give two flying shits." I smiled at her innocently. She laughed and said, "Don't worry. I have no intentions of being the Queen bee of this school. In fact, I think you're pretty cool already."

"I like you." I said with a friendly smile. "I like you too." She said and we both laughed.

"So any heads up about this school?" She asked me. I swallowed before sarcastically saying, "Oh yeah. Where do I begin?"

She chuckled and I said, "I guess you don't really have too much to worry about except those stupid jocks and cheerleaders then I guess you'll be fine." I shrugged.

"Who are the jocks and cheerleaders?" She asked. I pointed to the La push "gang". Paul's group. They called themselves the Protectors. So stupid. "Them. Names being Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob, Quill, Seth, Brady and Collin. Cheerleaders being Lauren, Jessica, Stacy, Mallory, Alana and Rachel. Biggest bitches in the school, biggest dicks in the school."

"That sucks. They're all sooo hot though! Why is it always the beautfiul people who have to be the most ignorarnt ones?" She pouted.

I laughed and said, "I know, right? Whatever. I don't like them, they don't like me. Especially the ass, Paul."

"Ohh... Paul." She taunted with a smile. I felt my cheeks grow hot and red and she started laughing even more. "Shutup. I don't like him!" Although, I was trying to convince myself more. "You so do." She smiled.

"Whatever." I shook my head slowly and felt as if someone was watching me. I looked up and saw Paul about 6 tables down looking at me. As soon as my eyes met his he glared and turned the other direction to his friends.

The bell rang and we both got our stuff ready and headed out the halls. "What's your next class?"

"Uhh...AP chemistry with ." She answered. "I have that class, too!" I said.

"Yay!" She clapped. We laughed and headed towards the class.

That night at dinner we were talking about pointless things when my dad mentioned that we were invited to the bonfire at the beach. I dropped my fork and shouted, "What? Why?"

He must have been startled with my response because he said, "Uhh... why not? why?"

Emma sighed heavily and said, "Oh, you know Janie. She's got a problem with Paul and Jared." I kicked her from under the table. "Ow!" She said clutching on to her leg. "Sorry. Foot slipped."

"Girls." My dad said sternly. "Enough. Now, we are going to this bonfire tonight whether you like it or not because I haven't seen my friends in a while and I would like to catch up with them. Okay?"

I sighed and Emma clapped. "Yay! I get to see hot boys again!"

"Kill. Me. Now." I muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5! YIPPEE! :)

**PPOV**

The boys and I were scattered along Sam's living room watching the football game. I gotta say, it's a major distraction from thinking about Janie all the time. I don't want to think about her, but I do. I don't want to have feelings for her, but I do. I don't want to have anything to do with her, but I do. Fuck. My. Life. The Patriots scored and half the room started jumping up and down for joy. Seth and Embry body slammed each other and they went flying. It was kind of funny. All of a sudden the TV was turned off and there was a series of protests shouting in the room.

"What the hell?" I yelled. Everyone pretty much agreed with me.

"Okay! Enough! It's not the end of the world!" Sam yelled authoritavely. Immediately, everyone stopped whining. "I need talk to you all. Mostly to Paul but you guys could listen. I don't care."

Why did he want to talk to me? Everyone got comfy around the living room and they looked at him curiously. I looked over at him too and wondering what in the hell was he talking about. "What's up...?" I asked, unsure.

"Well as you all know, we're having a bonfire tonight with the elders and a few other people from the reservation..." He trailed off nervously.

"Yeah, and?" I asked rudely. He shot me a look, I'm guessing for my rudeness but I didn't care. "So what?" I asked again, irriatated.

"Well some of the elders are really close friends with...Janie's father..." He said. At the mention of her name, I flinched. I tried so hard today to forget about her and it was working quite well until he said her name. Thanks Sam. "You still didn't get to the point." I said. Although I knew where it was going on. The guys in the room sat silently and watched our conversation. Some of them giving amused looks others sympathetic looks to me.

"So basically, they invited their family to the bonfire and they will be coming." He finally said. I stood up abruptly and shouted, "WHAT? NO! THEY ARE NOT ALLOWED COMING! NO WAY!" I started shaking so hard I was pretty sure I was about to phase, right in his living room.

"Paul, calm down!" Sam ordered. I tried but I made a run for it outside and they all followed along quickly. I phased and so did they.

_"I don't want her coming! She's going to hear all the legends! What if she thinks they're stupid or something?" _I shouted at them through my thoughts.

_"Paul, she's your imprint." _Sam said. I growled at the word but he continued none the less. "_She's tied to you. It doesn't matter."_

_"Paul, dude, what's your damage? Who cares if you got an imprint? You're pretty lucky to have one anyway. I thought you'd be like the last one to imprint from us...or not at all." _Collin mused. The pack laughed with him and I snarled at them to shutup.

_"Boys." _Sam warned. They stopped instantly and just watched us again.

_"Now, Paul she's coming whether you like it or not. You're just going to have to deal with it and you're going to have to deal with her being your imprint." _He sounded like some damn educator.

_"I heard that, you know?" _he sounded bored. "_I am..." _he said.

_"Look, Sam, I don't care what you say! I am not going to allow this damn imprit to happen. She's a bitch, she hates me, I hate her. I DON'T CARE!" _I said, feeling determined with my decision.

********* BONFIRE **********

**Janie POV**

So here I am in the car with Emma and my dad. Emma is busy blasting Britney Spears on her ipod while I'm trying to tune out her horrible singing. I sighed heavily and said, "Emma! Could you please knock it off? You sound like you're strangling a cat."

She scoffed at me and said, "Excuse me? I have a killer voice."

"Of course you do. People drop dead within a ten mile radius once you start to sing." I said sarcastically. She humphed and dad said, "Girls. Stop. Please!"

I rolled my eyes and snapped my gum that I was chewing. We finally made it and we got out of the car. Dad had a huge smile on his face as soon as we saw the people down the beach near a fire. Emma immediately started playing with her hair and clothes so the boys would notice her and I just had my arms crossed over my chest lazily heading toward the bonfire.

"Old Quil! There you are!" My dad exclaimed. Several heads snapped up to look at us emerging towards them. Old Quil laughed and hugged my dad in a manly gesture. "I haven't seen you in forever, Neil." Old Quil said with a laugh. "You're getting older each time." They both laughed then Old Quil turned to look at me and Emma. "And look at you two girls. I barely see you two anymore. You girls are growing up so fast!" He said with a smile.

I smiled back. I always liked Old Quil. He was a moody, sarcastic grump, like me. That's why we always clicked. "It's great to see you Old Quil." I told him with a smile. He laughed and ruffled my hair. I patted it back while he said, "How's my partner in crime been doing?" He asked. That was our little inside joke. I laughed and said, "She's doing okay. Getting on with it, I guess." "Good. Good." He nodded. Then he turned to Emma.

"Hello, Emma." He said with a smile. She smiled back and said, "Hey Old Quil. How've you been?"

He laughed and said, "Great. Just great. Come on now, don't be shy and get involved with the rest of us." He lead us to everyone else and dad basically ditched us to catch up with his buddies. That basically left us with the guys and Leah. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up when I felt someone watching me. I looked up to see intense, glaring brown eyes staring at me. Paul.

I also saw Seth Clearwater looking at my sister with an intense look. Like he was looking at the sun for the first time in his life. A bunch of guys turned to look at him and they all grumbled and groaned.

"Another one bites the dust..." Someone said.

"Okay...this is so totally awkward." Emma said awkwardly to me.

"I'm bored..." I said. They all just kind of stared at us not knowing what else to do.

"Ugh! It's humid out. My poor hair." Emma complained. I rolled my eyes at her. "Oh shutup. No one cares about your damn hair."

I heard some growling noise but ignored it when Emma replied, "I do! Hair like this doesn't just happen, you know? You have to take care of it! Everyday!"

"God... I can not believe we're related. You know what? You're so annoying. You always think everything revolves around you! Newsflash, Princess! It doesn't!"

She scoffed and left her mouth wide open. "I do not think the world revolves around me!"

"Do too." I said.

"Do not." She said back.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do not." I said tricking her.

"Do too!" She yelled.

"Do not!" I yelled back with a smile knowing my plan was working.

"Do to-" She stopped suddenly with a confused look on her face. "Wait...what?"

"I don't know. What?" I said changing the subject. "I don't know..." She trailed off with a dazed look.

"What are we talking about?" I asked her. She looked confused again. "I don't know..."

"Good. Then we're on the same page here." I said with a triumphant smile on my face. She still looked confused.

That's when I realized we still had an audience and most of them started laughing except Paul, Seth was trying not to laugh.

"You're a bitch." Paul suddenly said. Everyone immediately stopped laughing. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What did you just say?"

He smirked. "You heard me. You're a bitch."

"Big mistake buddy.." Emma murmered to herself. "You don't even know me." I told him.

"Oh trust me. I know you well enough." He said more to himself then me. "You just embarassed your sister in front of everyone, made her look like an idiot, in front of his impr-" He stopped himself, because Seth was giving him a look. "Point is, you're a bitch."

I walked up to him and towered over his sitting frame. I crossed my arms over my chest and I saw him look there for a few seconds before he looked back up at me with a glare. I glared right back.

"You may think you know me, but you don't. So don't start assuming shit if you don't know your facts you inconsiderate prick." I told him menacingly.

He suddenly stood up our noses almost touching on the way up. He was tall. And when he was looking down at me, it kind of looked scary. But I would not let him know I was afraid. I stood my ground and glared back up at him.

"Why the fuck are you here? You know no one wants you here anyway. Why don't you go back to being the sore loner you are and maybe even go jump off a fucking cliff and die you pathetic piece of shit?" He said lowly. I heard several people gasp and Emma went wide-eyed. I felt tears around my eyes but I would not let them fall for this jerk. He didn't deserve them.

"You know, Paul, I never understood why you started hating me. I tried so hard to get you and Jared to talk to me again but both of you ignored me. You treated me like shit and I never knew what I did to deserve it. You and Jared were my best friends. Both of you were there for me and I was always there for you. You had all these girl issues that you'd come to me about and I would always help you resolve them. Until one day you and Jared stopped talking to me, stopped picking up my phone calls or answering my texts, stopped hanging out with me. You pushed me out of your lives! And for what? Oh yeah. So you could be the dumbass popular jock you are now! I thought the day we started talking to each other again, we'd be civil towards one another. I don't particularly like you anymore, but I would _never _wish death upon you. I always wanted you and Jared to be happy. But now, hearing you say things like this to me, honestly pisses me off. I actually have a friend. Michelle. You would know who she is if you took the time to actually stay in my life. But you don't. So once again...stop assuming shit. Because you don't know anything. You may think you do, but you don't. I've changed. A lot. And apperantly so have you." I said to him with silent tears dripping down my face.

He looked mad but at the same time he looked hurt. But I wasn't finished.

"I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much, but quite frankly, I don't really care anymore. I'm done with you. I'm not even going to waste my breath on you anymore because you're not worth it. I never want to see you again." I said sadly.

I turned to look at everyone and they all looked shocked and sad for me. I saw Emma and she was silently crying while at the same time glaring at Paul and Jared. I looked over at Jared and he looked like he had tears about to fall soon. I shook my head and ran off the beach into the forest. I stumbled across branches, leaves, roots and finally collapsed on the ground letting uncontrollable sobs slip out of me.

I didn't notice how deep I was in the forest though.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Said a smooth voice. Startled, I turned to see a man with pitch black eyes looking at me as if I was something to eat.

"Wh-what do you want?" I stuttered, stumbling backwards.

"You smell so mouthwatering." He moaned. I laughed at him. "Are you crazy?"

He grabbed my wrists and showed his pearly white teeth at me. "Get the hell off me!" I screamed. I struggled in his grip and he wouldn't let go.

"This will only hurt a bit." He smiled at me. He leaned in close to my neck trying to bite me. I opened my mouth and a loud scream came out. Then I felt myself being knocked out of the pale stranger's arms and I saw a bunch of wolves.

One grey one in particular was walking slowly up to me and that's when it all went black.

K! SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 5! I tried to make it longer then other chapters... :/ HOPE YOU ALL LIKEY! anndd comment/review!

THANKS!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter! :)

**JANIE POV**

I woke up feeling a mjaor headache taking place. I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. I was in a plain white room on a bed with dark blue linen sheets, a room with a dresser and a night stand. Very simple. I slowly got up and trudged downstairs, taking my time on each step.

I heard a lot of laughter and noise and it wasn't really helping the migraine I had right now. I truend to the living room to see Sam, Quil, Jake, Embry, Leah, Jake, Jared, Seth, Brady, Collin, Emily, Emma, and 2 other girls I don't know.

"Janie!" Emma exclaimed and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Girl's gotta breathe, Emm." I gasped. She giggled and let go, "Sorry."

I smiled at her and said, "It's cool little sis." I ruffled her hair and she scoffed. "My hair!"

"Suck it up!" I stuck my tongue out at her. I turned to look at everyone else in the room and they all had worried expressions on their faces.

"Uhh..Hi?" I said, more of a question. They all murmered hi's to me and some even waved. "How are you feeling, sweetie?" Emily asked me.

"I'm fine. Just a headache kind of. Nothing more than a little asprin won't cure." I reassured her with a smile. She smiled back gently and said, "Are you hungry? I could make you something if you'd like." I shook my head and said, "No thank you. I'm fine. Emma and I really should get going anyway. Thanks for your hospitality." I nodded at them.

"Wait!" Sam said. "We need to talk about what happened last night." I froze and suddenly remembered what _did _happen. The glowing red eyes turning black so quickly, the pale skinned man, the huge wolves.

"What about it?" I asked them.

"Well...what do you remember?" Sam asked.

I sighed and looked around the room again and spotted Paul. He had slight glare on his face- what else is new, and he also seemed to look kind of worried too.

"Umm...there was a guy, really pale, glowing red eyes, he said I was _mouthwatering_" Someone growled and I looked up to find out who. Who growls anyway? They're not dogs. "Then there were these wolves that came to my rescue or something." I continued, shrugging my shoulders.

"I think that about sums up my memory."

"You're sure that's it?" Paul asked angrily. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. I blacked out. I didn't get damn amnesia. Chill out."

Everyone kind of chuckled at me except Paul who looked angry.

"You know you're not supposed to be running out in the woods anyway! Are you dumb?" He shouted, standing up from his seat on the couch.

"Well I'm sorry that I was on the damn beach and the closest thing happened to be the forest to run away from you! What? Did you think I'd run into the water and hide under there for God knows how long and play hermit the fucking crab in there until you left? God you're such an idiot!" I yelled back.

"I'm the idiot? I'm not the one who ran into the-" I interrupted him.

"The woods! Yeah, I know! But I don't care!Anywhere so as long as I don't have to see your face!" I shouted. "I mean God, you're so infuriating! All you do is yell, or glare, or snap snarky comments at me! Like...shut the fuck up already! I get it, you hate me! I've known for a while now!"

"You think you're some kind of damn walk in the park? Newsflash, Janie! You're not! You're always being bitchy, sarcastic and moody towards everyone, not just me! I mean what the fuck! How am I supposed to spend the rest of my life with someone who is the biggest bitch I've ever met?" He yelled. We'd gotten so close to each other, kissing range almost.

"Takes one to know one Paul! And who the hell says I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with you? You're nothing to me anymore! I don't need you in my life! I was doing just fine after you and Jared stopped talking to me. Whatever! I already said I was done with you anyway! I DON'T NEED YOU IN MY LIFE!" I yelled at him.

His eyes narrowed at me and he was taking deep breaths and he was shaking slightly. I lowered my voice and said, "The exact words you said to me at school. Did I hit the mark _Paul_? Did I make you feel like you were _nothing _to me by completely shutting you out of my life?" I chuckled humorlessly at him. "Now this time, _you _can take the pain. _You _can know what it feels like to have someone not want anything to do with you. Especially when they are _supposed _to be your _best friend." _I whispered the last part and I felt tears pooling in my eyes. I squeezed them shut tightly and re-opened them.

Paul looked torn. He looked angry but so sad at the same time. Good. Now he knows.

I shook my head slowly. "I'll stay out of your way Paul if you stay out of mine. It's as simple as that." I looked over his shoulder and noticed everyone looking at us with complete sorrow.

"Emma, let's go home now." I told Emma. She nodded quietly and surprisingly gave Seth a kiss on the cheek. I stared at her, bewildered. I'd have to ask her about that later. Right now, I just wanted to get home quick.

"Thank you everyone again. I'll see you guys later." I smiled at them. I gave Paul one more look and stepped outside in the rain, heading home with Emma.

**PPOV**

"The exact words you said to me at school. Did I hit the mark _Paul_? Did I make you feel like you were _nothing _to me by completely shutting you out of my life?" She chuckled darkly, but she still looked so fucking beautiful. "Now this time, _you _can take the pain. _You _can know what it feels like to have someone not want anything to do with you. Especially when they are _supposed _to be your _best friend."_She whispered, tears threatening to spill over.

I was so angry and hurt. Angry because I was such a dick to her, hurt because I can't believe how many times she's cried because of me.

"Emma, let's go home now." She told Emma. They both headed towards the door and Janie said, "Thank you everyone again. I'll see you guys later." She shot me one last look before heading out the door. As soon as the door closed I closed my eyes, ready to me bombarded with accusations and yelling.

"How could you be such a dick, Paul?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, honestly man, why can't you just accept her?" Jared asked. I spun around to face him. "_Don't _even think about pinning all this on me! She's angry with you too! You were her best friend too so why don't you just shutup!" I yelled.

He looked hurt and slumped back in his seat. "You're right." He whispered.

Sam stood up and finally took over everything. "Okay, obviously both of you are at fault for ruining a good friendship. Jared, you need to stop blaming Paul because it's your fault too and you need to fix your friendship with her." He turned to me with hard eyes. Shit."And Paul, you need to stop being such an ass, get over the fact that you imprinted, and set things straight with Janie because not only is this killing you, but it's killing her too. So suck it up and grow some balls Paul!" He shouted the last part.

"I guess you're right..." I trailed off in my thoughts. Thinking about all those memories I had with Janie before we got into this mess.

FLASHBACK:

_"Paul, that is the most stupidest movie ever. I am not watching that." _Janie rolled her eyes at my choice of movie. I wanted to watch Saw 5.

"_It's not stupid. You're just scared." _I told her with a teasing tone. She smiled and smacked me on the arm. "_I am not! I'm just...not into horror movies as I am with comedies or chick flicks." S_he started blushing and turned her face away. I laughed and said, "_Don't worry. I'll _protect _you from _Jigsaw_." _

She laughed and then Jared came in. "_What's up guys? Watching a movie without me? Nice, real nice. Unless of course this is a date then I'll just leave and let you two to your _privacy." wiggled his eyebrows at us and Janie threw a pillow at him. "_Knock it off! We're not on a date! And you can join if you want." _

_"I still think we should watch _A walk to remember_." _Janie said suddenly. Jared and I sighed and i rolled my eyes at her. "_Fine. But, I get a kiss afterwards." I _said. She laughed and said, "_Nice try." _

I smiled at the thought of her laughs and smiles and how afraid she was of Saw 5. I had a big ass crush on her back then, always have. Now, it's stronger than ever.

"Paul! Did you hear what I said?" Sam's voice brought me out of my memories. "Huh?" I mumbled.

He sighed heavily and so did everyone else. "You need to make things right with her." He said.

"But... I don't want an imprint! I never did. I mean look at me, guys! I'm unstable! I'm the most, hot-tempered, volatile, violent member of the pack! I'll hurt her if I get angry!" I shouted.

"No, you won't hurt her. She's your imprint and you're there to take care of her." Jared reasoned with me.

"That didn't stop Sam from hurting Emily!" I snapped. Sam growled and snarled at me. Emily looked upset and so did everyone else. "Don't you dare bring that up again Paul! Don't you dare!" Sam snapped, shaking violently. Luckily Emily came up to him and calmed him down. "I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean to lash out that memory. I'm just...scared." I told him quietly.

"Paul, she's your imprint. No matter what, you two are going to end up together. You can't fight it so stop trying. She'll love you for who you are even if you're the biggest prick ever." I glared at him when he said the last part. He chuckled and continued. "And you'll love her even if she might be sarcastic and bitchy." I growled at him because he called her bitchy. He put his hands up in surrender and said, "I'm just saying you two are perfect for each other. There is no one in this world who can me more perfect then her. Trust me."

I gave one long look at everyone and said, "Okay. I'll give it a shot."

Everyone howled with laughter and cheers. "Yes, Paul!" Jared exclaimed. "But, Jared, you gotta be good with her too man." I told him sternly.

"I will, man. I will." He said with a smile.

"I'll try talking to her tomorrow at school, hopefully she'll let me speak to her again." I told them all.

"She will, Paul. She will." Sam said sympathetically. "I know she will."

"Now everyone get your lazy asses off the couch and let's patrol, huh?" Sam ordered. We laughed and nodded and all went outside to go phase.

My thoughts were constantly on Janie and the pack kept teasing me about it. But, I didn't care.

OKAY this was chapter 6! You see? Paul is going to try and accept the imprint! YAY! :) Don't forget to review! I like reviews! (:


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO! I'M BACK! I TOLD YOU I WASN'T GIVING UP ON THIS STORY YET! :D Sorry it took so long but i didn't get a new computer and i didn't clean my old one soo I never got around

to writing my stories! Sorry! :( BUT, my dad is a gracious man so he gave me his laptop to keep! Since he got a new one! SO NOW I CAN UPDATE! YAY! :D So here is the next chapter

to _Why is it so difficult for you to love me? _Hope you guys enjoy! :)

JPOV

I woke up with dry eyes. I've been crying all night because of the inconsiderate prick called _Paul. _God, why was _I _cursed with this stupid problem? Thinking back to the night earlier, I had Paul's

face drift through my mind when I was yelling at him. He looked so ticked off at first, then he looked vulnerable and sad. I didn't like the way I felt about that. I was supposed to enjoy seeing

him upset. I was supposed to like the fact that he got a taste of his own medicine. But instead... I kind of felt like shit to be honest. Who am I kidding? This is Paul! I'm not supposed to

feel sorry for him! He deserved everything I said to him!

I jumped out of bed quickly and changed for school. My outfit consisted of dark skinny jeans, my black all-star converse, an off the shoulder white t-shirt, and my black leather jacket over top.

I examined myself in the mirror. I didn't look too bad, I guess.

"Janie! Hurry your fat ass up!" Emma hollered from downstairs. I rolled my eyes at her choice of words. I wasn't fat! How rude!

"I'm coming dipshit!" I hollered back. I took the steps two at a time practically racing towards the kitchen. Emma was there dressed in mini shorts and a v-neck t-shirt and flipflops. Her hair was

curled today.

"Could your ass be hanging out any more from those shorts?" I asked her sarcastically as I saw how short her shorts her. It's as if she tried to fit on a pair from when she was in like fifth grade.

She rolled her eyes at me and smiled a fake smile. "Ha ha. You're so funny. What about your outfit? Biker chick much?"

"Just because I'm wearing a leather jacket does not mean that I'm a _biker chick._" I sneered. She scoffed. "Whatever. Let's just go." We grabbed our bags and got in my car. The drive was silent

and I kind of enjoyed it until Emma interrupted it. "Are you all right?" She asked quietly, as she examined my face with a look of concern. I sighed and said, "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well... the other night... that was kind of intense." She looked at me as if I should know why she was asking me if I was okay or not. I sighed again and dropped my head back onto the head rest.

"Honestly, I don't even care anymore. Paul's a douche. We'll never be friends again like we were before. Leave it at that."

"But-" She started to say and I practically slammed my fist against the steering wheel. "Emma, just let it go!"

She simply nodded and looked out her window.

Finally we parked the car and got out. She didn't even bother to say bye or have a nice day. I feel like such a bitch. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. Let's just get this day over with. I walked into

the school and of course, the first thing I saw was the _Lapush gang. _Then _he _turned around. God, he looked so hot. He was dressed in dark, baggy jeans, and a simple black t-shirt that hugged his muscles

tightly. I held my head high and stomped past them. I didn't go too far though since someone decided to grab my arm and spin me around. I gasped at the feeling of the hand. I felt an electric shock when

this person touched me. I looked up to see who did. Paul.

Of course.

He stood there staring at me for a while and I was starting to get irritated. "Can I help you?" I snapped. That seemed to make him come back out of his little fantasy. He blinked fast a few times then stuttered.

"Uh... uhhmm-"

"I don't have time for this shit Paul." And I turned to walk again but he called out, "Wait, Janie!" _I like the way he says my name_. Huh? Where are all these weird thoughts coming from? I'm acting like

a little school girl with a crush. I sound like Emma.

He stopped in front of me. I tried to go around him but he blocked every direction I went. I sighed. "Paul, I need to get to my locker."

"Just hear me out. Okay?" He pleaded. He looked so desperate that I decided to give it a shot. "What."

"Okay. I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He just stood there for about 10 seconds looking at me expectingly. "Well...are you gonna say something or what?"

"You're sorry?" I asked dangerously low voice. His eyes went slightly wider."Uhm...yes?" It was more of a question then a statement.

"That's it! You're _sorry_? 'sorry' doesn't even cut it Paul! A year. A year, Paul! And all you could say is sorry and you think i'm going to crawl right back to you like your seasons-come-and-go

girls? No! It doesn't work that way! I'm not some poor naive, little girl. I know what's right for me and having you OR Jared in my life is not the right thing at the moment. Who knows? Maybe

somewhere down along the road I will forgive you. But when you're ready to actually make a decent apology to me, give me a call...unless you forgot my number seeing as how you oh so

graciously forgot about me for 365 days." I replied coldly. He glared at me.

"I said I was sorry and you repay with me that stupid speech? Why can't you just accept it and move on!" He snarled.

"Give me a break, Paul." I scoffed and shook my head. I walked around him and headed to my locker. I looked over my shoulder to see him looking at me with an ice cold glare. I waved my fingers

at him provoking him. I knew Paul hated being provoked. In all honesty though, it was fun.

POV

I can't believe it. I apologized! I don't understand what more she wants! I said I was sorry and she automatically went psycho godzilla on me. What the hell? When she was out of my sight I punched a locker

close to me. It attracted a lot of the students' attention but I didn't care. I heard a lot of laughter and looked up to see my boys coming down the hall.

"Yo Paul! What up?" Brady called out. I rolled my eyes." Nothing. " I snapped.

"Woah. You're not in a good mood." He replied. "No shit!" I snapped sarcastically. "It's Paul. When he is ever in a good mood?" Jared asked them with a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I wipe it off for you." I growled. He put his hands up in mock-surrender. "Oh, I'm so scared. What are you going to do? Bite me, pup?" He laughed.

I let it go though because I was too pissed off at Janie. Or myself. Or both. Hell, I don't know. This whole damn situation is so confusing. I sighed heavily and slid down the locker wall I was leaning against.

"What's wrong man?" Embry asked. I looked up at them all and noticed they were all looking down at me with wary expressions. I took a deep breath before saying," I talked to Janie."

"No shit!"

"Really man?"

"How'd it go?"

"Did she jump into your arms? Haha."

They all started asking me so many questions at once. "Shutup!" I yelled. They all shutup and so did everyone else in the hall. I gave them all a glare and that made them continue on with their

pointless lives. "She didn't accept my apology."

"Oh shit man. That blows." Quil murmered. "Tell me about it." I muttered and ran a hand through my hair. "Well what'd you say to her?"

"I said _I'm sorry._" They looked at me as if I grew another head. "What?" I shouted.

"That's all you said? That you were sorry?" Jared asked me. I groaned. "Man, not you too. She said the same thing. She said sorry doesn't cut it. What the hell does she want me to do then?"

Janie was one confusing chick. Damn her.

"Well that's why she didn't accept your apology dude!" Collin exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

Jared scoffed. "Come on man, think about it! You haven't spoken to this girl in over a year now. You totally ditched her, ignored her, never called her anymore, never hung out, and now that you did notice

her, you have been a complete dick to her. Of course sorry doesn't cut it."

"Shutup Jared! You were a really good friend of hers too! Don't just blame this shit on me. You were the one who ditched her too!" I sneered at him. His face fell. He looked hurt and upset.

"You're right. I was a complete dick. I admit it. And I will apologize to her. But Paul, think about it. She needs more then just two sorry ass words. Of course that sorry didn't cut it. It barely ever sounds like

someone means it when they say _I'm sorry. _You gotta show her you mean it. Take her out somewhere. Make a _real _apology. The girl lost a best friend."

It was silent after Jared's little speech. He took this as a time to cut in through the silence. "Oh yeah. I can cut deep."

We all kind of chuckled at him. "You're right man. Shit. I always screw things up with her. I don't get it! She's just so damn beautiful and frusturating and sarcastic and mean and I love everythig about it! Shit, look at me. Using words like _love._" I smirked at the thought of loving Janie. Physically and emotionally.

"Yeah, no offence but you kind of sound like Sam now. " Jacob said. And I honestly didn't care. Right now, I just had to make things right with Janie. And I will.

FINITO! Okay, I know short chapter but that's because my fingers hurt! and I really wanna update now so I can show you guys im not loafting on these stories! Hope you liked it! Review!

:)


End file.
